


real friends

by Abel_Brunsmeier



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abel_Brunsmeier/pseuds/Abel_Brunsmeier





	real friends

☆又是混蛋德国三人组。  
☆时间和上次没隔多久。  
☆角量老师点的梗。

被剥夺视线的感觉非常不安，非常，不安。  
马吕斯只觉得自己是在桌子上趴着，因为后穴不断传来的震动的原因，他的腿不听使唤，只能把全身的重心全都放在桌子上；而他的双手也被绑在一起，他甚至没法把手伸到后面去把那不停振动的按摩棒拿出来，只好任由那东西蹂躏自己柔软的穴口。  
这是他们两个人的惩罚——对于马吕斯比平时晚回家三个小时的惩罚。  
马吕斯一进门就被两个人的黑影吓了一跳，一个人吻住他的嘴唇，另一个人则凑到他身后，双手突然束缚似的抱住了他，又把头埋在他颈窝。  
“你去做什么了？”  
“你身上有酒味。”  
这两个人的声音几乎同时传来，于是马吕斯先回答了那个明显带着问句的埃利亚斯：“……今天我去参加了教授邀请的研究会……”  
“你喝酒了？”多米尼克打断了他，并且用力捏了一下马吕斯的腰侧，让马吕斯疼的叫出来。  
“我都成年了，这点小事不需要你们两个担心吧？”马吕斯微微偏头躲开埃利亚斯还要凑过来接吻的嘴唇，并且用不快的语气这么说，而多米尼克听起来好像咂舌了，他的手指突然伸进马吕斯的衣服，这让马吕斯感到了不小的惊吓，他猛的抓住那只在衣服里的手，埃利亚斯在原地愣了一会，突然加入了这“战局”，明显——他是和多米尼克一个战线的，他抓住了马吕斯的手捏在手心里，然后去继续吻上了马吕斯。  
之后的事在马吕斯的脑海里印刻，他觉得这过去了一万年那么久，可是实际上也许也就是半小时的事吧。  
他被多米尼克结实的手臂揽在怀里，那双手还直接脱下了马吕斯的裤子，引得马吕斯一阵惊叫，又被埃利亚斯探进口腔的舌头搅动，惊叫声听起来像呜咽似的，这明显让两个人兴奋了不少，马吕斯感觉自己的领带被扯下来，遮在了眼睛的部分，这是多米尼克做的，马吕斯自然有反抗，却被强壮的埃利亚斯抓住双手，动弹不得。  
多米尼克狠狠在他屁股上打了一巴掌，马吕斯没料到他会这么做，埃利亚斯不再侵占马吕斯的口腔的时候，马吕斯已经不听使唤地不断带着哭腔呻吟起来。  
“你在做什么……”这种对马吕斯来说类似屈辱的疼痛，他在身心上都有不小的伤害，埃利亚斯似乎也感觉到了心疼，他把马吕斯抱在怀里，轻轻抚摸马吕斯的头发。  
但是他并没有对多米尼克粗暴的行为说什么。  
他听到多米尼克笑出来，却什么也没说。紧接着，他听到了润滑剂瓶子被打开和挤出润滑液的声音，一只更粗暴的手指沾了润滑液就挤进马吕斯的穴口，他几乎站不住，埃利亚斯则用力地抱着马吕斯，支撑着他。  
马吕斯感觉几乎缺氧，他不满地叫着，也不满地反抗，那结果只是让后穴的手指变得越来越多，多米尼克在那一次之后似乎就对马吕斯的身体了如指掌，他甚至开始在马吕斯的后穴里压着他前列腺的位置，这敏感点很快就让马吕斯的身体像被抽光了骨头一样，他瘫软着倒在埃利亚斯的怀里，大脑一片空白。  
他不知道自己是不是射了，也不知道他是不是在呻吟，他只记得埃利亚斯又吻了他，而后穴的手指不知道什么时候抽出去，一个明显比手指的形状要不妙、要更长，更弯曲的东西突然顶在了马吕斯穴口。  
“放心吧，我消了毒。”  
虽然没有两个人的性器那么粗，可是那东西刚一进去就抵在了马吕斯的……前列腺，说不上塞得满满当当，可是马吕斯只是被这样抵上就近乎崩溃了。  
他叫起来，很快他不知道是被谁的手抱在了怀里，他感觉自己身体腾空，更不知道是谁开始胡乱地脱下了他的衣服，又用那衣服把马吕斯的手绑起来。  
接下来就是……现在这样了。  
他后穴的那个被多米尼克叫做前列腺按摩器的东西在他被按在桌子上的一瞬间就启动了，他也试过从桌子上爬起来，可是被绑住的双手也不知道又被什么东西牵引，他被强迫式着趴在桌上，双腿颤抖不止，他只能把所有重心放在桌上，他甚至感觉到自己的性器也在桌子的边缘磨蹭。  
他听到多米尼克和埃利亚斯的脚步声渐远，也听到关门的声音，他感觉到自己被一个人留在了这个房子里，后穴致命的快感一直在让马吕斯的后穴变得更加柔软，他甚至慢慢开始渴求这份快感，他一边叫着，一边把屁股抬得更高，也许是因为没有人在，所以马吕斯的动作大概变得更加大胆（马吕斯自己并没有自觉），他的呻吟声与其说没有压抑地变得更大声，倒更像是他下意识认为没有人而不再矜持的结果。  
他就这么一个人沉浸在快感里，可是又觉得两个人抛下了他，让他觉得不安，他们也许真的会把他关在这个房间里一个晚上，那到时候马吕斯该怎么办？  
不安和快感交织，过了一会，他突然感觉到有人在靠近，并且抽出了后穴里还在不停振动的东西。然后，他的臀瓣被掰开，有什么粗大的东西就这么抵在他的穴口——  
不知道为什么，他觉得这是埃利亚斯，他居然觉得有些安心下来，就在他这么想的时候，那性器一瞬间就顶了进去，他开始叫喊埃利亚斯的名字，而被叫了名字的人确实在他身后颤抖了一下，并且加快了在马吕斯后穴冲撞的速度。  
“哦？现在你已经从每个人的屌就能辨认出谁是谁了？”他听到多米尼克戏谑的声音，多米尼克解开了马吕斯手上的束缚，在马吕斯还没意识到他想做什么的时候，多米尼克就捏住了马吕斯的下巴。  
等那个又长又粗的东西直接撞进他的嘴里，马吕斯才明白现在发生了什么。  
又和上次一样，他被这两个人侵犯了，明明一个两个保证得都那么好，言论信誓旦旦，可是马吕斯还是逃脱不了被这两个人侵犯的命运。  
马吕斯的叫声都被性器堵在嘴里，埃利亚斯带来的性快感，和他在身后抚摸着马吕斯的温柔动作，让马吕斯甚至有些沉迷在这样的快感里。  
这样扭曲的关系他明白会再次发生，可是马吕斯却完全没有离开两个人的意思。  
他被捅着屁股和嘴，却感觉到安心，马吕斯都觉得自己很奇怪。  
埃利亚斯在他后穴不断发出搅动的水声和肉体的撞击声，而马吕斯不知不觉就抓紧了桌边，他吸吮着多米尼克的性器，后穴的那根东西还在涨大，马吕斯也在感觉到快感的同时沉沦其中。  
他感觉到自己的津液被多米尼克的性器不断捅到流出来，流到桌面和地板上，他的舌根不断被压住，他感觉到窒息，可是身体却没有任何抵触地接受了这两个人做的一切。  
在埃利亚斯射进自己体内的同时，多米尼克的性器拔出来，马吕斯感觉一阵热流在自己的脸上射出来，多米尼克解开遮住马吕斯眼睛的领带，马吕斯感觉到精液从桌子上滴滴答答地流下去，嘴里的液体在从脸上流淌到嘴里，又滴落到地上，可是马吕斯还是下意识地喝下去不少。  
埃利亚斯抱起马吕斯的上身，他终于从桌子上起来，腰酸背痛，而且性器还胀得疼，埃利亚斯看着马吕斯贴在自己的怀里，大男孩也很有眼色地伸手套弄起马吕斯的性器，这让马吕斯莫名有些害羞，他看着多米尼克也凑过来，这一次多米尼克吻上了他，甚至不在意马吕斯的脸上还有黏答答的精液。  
房间里的气氛就这么僵持了一会，多米尼克和埃利亚斯一起抱起他，马吕斯被泡进浴缸，他刚在脑子里迷糊地想到，这群人居然还给自己准备了热水——就睡着了。  
而被留下的两个清醒人，一个还要轻抓着马吕斯的肩膀，让他不会滑进浴缸里被呛到，另一个人难得地闭上了他那张嘲讽的嘴，展现出温柔的一面，给马吕斯擦拭着身体。  
而可怜的马吕斯当然不知道这两个混蛋到底是为什么才这样对待自己，埃利亚斯说了爱，可是马吕斯并不理解；而多米尼克呢？他才不会轻易承认这种蠢得要死的事，你说对吧？

——END.


End file.
